staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Czerwca 2000
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata, w tym Wiadomości o 6.05, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 7.50 Karine i Ari (6) - serial prod. franc. 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.25 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.42 Pogoda 8.45 Kotek Hau - ser. anim. prod. ros. 9.10 Mama i ja - pr. dla mamy i trzylatka 9.30 Domowe przedszkole - pr. dla dzieci 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - pr. porad. 10.00 Władca ksiąg - film fabularny prod. amerykańskiej 11.10 Europa regionów 11.35 Taki jest świat 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy pr. informac. 12.20 Horyzonty 12.45 Klan (354) - telenowela TVP (powt) 13.10 Taksówka Jedynki: Iluzjonista 13.25 Przed Opolem - Premiery 2000 13.40 Ambulatorium 13.45 Innowacje, Człowiek tworzy człowieka - film dok. prod. USA 14.15 Ambulatorium 14.20 Wyprzedzić chorobę 14.40 Brzuch 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Na zdrowie: Mandat za palenie 15.30 Fronda: Unionizm 16.00 Muzyczny Serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja 16.15 Teleexpress Junior 16.20 Rower Błażeja 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Przed Opolem - Premiery 2000 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces - serial prod USA 18.30 Credo 2000 19.00 Wieczorynka: Bolek i Lolek 19.15 Jutro weekend 19.30 Wiadomości 19.56 Sport 20.01 Pogoda 20.10 101 Dalmatyńczyków - film USA 22.00 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 22.36 Monitor Wiadomości 23.05 Sportowy flesz 23.10 Studio Festiwalu Filmów Dokumentalnych w Krakowie 23.25 Złote Lwy: Zawrócony - film fabularny prod. polskiej 0.40 Fronda: Unionizm (powt.) 1.05 MdM(powt.) 1.35 Na początku był cień (powt) 1.50 Muzyczny Serwis Jedynki (powt.) 2.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 6.50 Telezakupy 7.30 Dziennik krajowy - serwis informacyjny 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Projektantki (92) - ser. obycz. USA 9.00 Bank nie z tej ziemi (2/13): Daj monetę - serial prod. polskiej 10.00 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (6) - serial prod. niemiecko-austriacko-włoskiej 10.50 Po prostu żyć 11.20 Gdzie diabeł mowi dobranoc (16/87) - serial prod. amerykańskiej 12.10 Świat dzikich zwierząt (1/26): Tajemnice wielorybów - senal prod. ang. 12.30 Koc-Komiczny Odcinek Cykliczny 13.00 Opowieści Starego Testamentu (5). 9-Ruth - ser. prod. angielsko-rosyjskiej 13.30 Ale heca - program dla dzieci 13.55 Koncert z okazji Dnia Dziecka: Majka i jej goście 14.55 Nike 2000 - nominacje 15.00 Radio Romans (9/32): Debiut 15.30 Krzyżówka 13-latków - czyli Światowid 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Lada dzień - serial prod. USA 17.00 Walaam - Atos Północy 17.20 Interklasa-witajcie w Internecie 17.25 Nike 2000 - nominacje 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn internetowy: Gry i zabawy symulacyjne 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu 0-70085850 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.25 Chcecie bajki - oto bajka 19.35 Dwójkomania dla dzieci 19.40 Koncert z okazji Dnia Dziecka - Majka i jej goście 20.30 Bazar - Magazyn Konsumentów Kultury 21.00 Panorama 21.21 Pogoda 21.25 Sport-telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Z Archiwum X - serial prod. USA dla dorosłych 22.30 997 - magazyn kryminalny 23.05 Kruk (7/22) - serial prod. USA 23.50 Przenosząc górę - film dok. USA 1.10 Chłopaki z Flatbush - film fab. prod. amerykańskiej 2.40 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 7.00 Maszyna przygód - serial animowany prod. amerykańskiej 7.05 Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko - serial fabularny dla najmłodszych prod. amerykańskiej 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Integracja 8.45 To jest temat - mag. reporterów 9.00 Niezapomniana - serial obyczajowy prod. wenezuelskiej 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Kowalski i Szmidt - magazyn mniejszości niemieckiej 11.00 Czarodziejska przygoda - film anim. dla najmłodszych prod. hiszp. 12.10 Program edukacyjny 12.30 Klub Filipa 13.00 Wiosenne metamorfozy - program rozrywkowy 13.10 Cień wielkiej gary - reportaż 13.30 Telekurier 14.00 Koszykarskie ABC - pr. sportowy 14.15 Punkt, set. mecz - mag. siatkarski 14.30 Eastenders - ser. obyczajowy prod. angielskiej 15.00 Podróże Obieżystopki 15.25 Bliżej prawa 15.30 Program lokalny 19.00 Miedzą do Europy 19.30 Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko - serial fabularny dla dzieci prod. amerykańskiej 20.00 Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 20.30 Niezapomniana - serial obyczajowy prod. wenezuelskiej 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Eastenders - ser. obyczajowy prod. angielskiej 22.30 To jest temat 22.45 Integracja 23.00 07 zgłoś się - serial sensacyjny prod. polskiej 0.25 Australia - kontynent kontrastów 0.50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Voltron (80) - serial animowany dla najmłodszych 7.25 Tom i Jerry Kids (33) - serial animowany dla najmłodszych 7.50 Polityczne graffiti 8.00 Allo, Allo (43) - angielski serial komediowy 8.30 Wysoka fala (25) - film prod. amerykańskiej 9.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (3) - serial prod. argentyńskiej 10.30 Luz Maria (129) - telenowela 11.30 Karolina w mieście (43) - serial komediowy prod. amerykańskiej 12.00 Najdrozszy Tatuś (11) - amerykański serial komediowy (Serial niedostępny drogą satelitarną) 12.30 Disco Polo Live (220) - program muzyczny 13.30 Sekrety rodzinne (46) - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Miłosć od pierwszego wejrzenia (34) - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Kalambury dla dzieci - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Johny Bravo (7) - senal animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (18) - serial przygodowy 16.45 Z głową w chmurach (20) - senal prod. brazylijskiej 17.45 Luz Maria (130) - telenowela 18.35 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (4) - serial prod. argentyńskiej 20.00 Życiowa szansa (1/270) - nowy wielki show z nagrodami 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Misja w czasie (10) - film prod. amerykańskiej 21.50 System (21) - film prod. amerykańskiej (serial niedostępny drogą satelitarną) 22.45 Wyniki losowa ma LOTTO 22.50 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.05 Prognoza pogody 23.15 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Miodowe lata (49) - polski serial komediowy 0.15 Super Express TV 0.35 Student roku - film prod. amerykańskiej 2.20 Muzyka na BIS TVN 6.20 Anna - telenowela 7.05 Telesklep 7.25 Dennis Rozrabiaka - serial anim. 7.45 Łebski Harry - serial anim. 8.10 Przygody Kuby Guzika - serial anim. 8.35 Maska - serial anim. 9.00 Nigdy clę nie zapomnę - telenowela 9.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10.50 Kłamstwo i miłość - telenowela 11.35 Telesklep 12.05 Angela - serial 12.55 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 13.25 Gotuj z Kuroniem 13.55 Dennis Rozrabiaka - serial anim. 14.20 Łebski Harry - serial anim. 14.45 Przygody Kuby Guzika - serial anim. 15.10 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 15.40 Pełna chata - serial 16.10 TVN Fakty regionalne 16.25 Sport 16.30 Pogoda 16.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.35 WizjerTVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Angela - serial 20.30 Milionerzy 21.20 Druhny - film obycz. USA 23.15 TVN Fakty 23.20 Kropka nad "i" 23.40 Pogoda 23.45 Norman w tarapatach - serial 0.15 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 0.45 Seks chichot 1.15 Multikino 1.45 Granie na zawołanie TV 4 6.00 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 7.00 META - program internetowy 7.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 8.30 Sally czarownica - serial anim. 9.00 Latający dom - serial 9.30 Motomyszy z Marsa - serial 10.00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial 11.00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa - serial 12.00 Rajska plaża - serial 13.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 13.25 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 14.15 META - program internetowy 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Diplodo - serial anim. 16.15 Latający dom - serial 16.45 Motomyszy z Marsa - serial 17.10 VIP - magazyn ciekawostek i sensacji 17.20 Młody Herkules - serial 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza - serial 18.55 Rajska plaża - serial 19.55 Dziennik 20.10 Czułość i kłamstwa - serial 20.40 Łowca śmierci 3 - thriller SF USA (1989) 22.30 Życie jak sen - serial 23.10 VIP - magazyn ciekawostek i sensacji 23.20 Mistrzowie zbrodni - film akcji USA (1991) 1.00 Czułość I kłamstwa - serial 1.30 VIP - magazyn ciekawostek i sensacji 1.40 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 2.40 META - program internetowy 3.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4.15 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.40 Sunset Beach - serial 7.25 Odjazdowe kreskówki 8.15 Perła - telenowela 9.00 Izabella - telenowela 9.50 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial 10.35 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial 11.20 Teleshopping 12.20 Beczka śmiechu 12.50 Sunset Beach - serial 13.35 Potwór z bagien - serial 14.00 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial 14.25 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.25 Sunset Beach - serial 17.10 Perła - telenowela 18.00 Izabella - telenowela 18.55 Zoom 19.30 Beczka śmiechu 19.55 Columbo - serial 21.35 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial 22.30 Murder Call - serial 23.15 Zoom 23.45 Columbo - serial 1.15 Murder Call - serial TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Dziennik krajowy 8.10 Sport telegram 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Giełda 8.45 Małe Formy Wielkich Mistrzów 9.05 Złotopolscy - serial 9.30 Quasimodo - serial anim. 10.00 Ekstradycja 1 (1) - serial pol. (1995) 10.55 Forum polonijne 11.10 Historia festiwali opolskich 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 MdM 12.45 Złotopolscy - serial 13.10 Zaproszenie 13.30 Gry olimpijskie 13.55 Magazyn informacji turystycznej 14.15 Wieści polonijne 14.30 Magazyn polonijny z Węgier 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Portret sarmacki - film dok. 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja 16.15 Teleexpress Junior 16.20 Rower Błażeja 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Quasimodo - serial anim. 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia 18.10 Od małego być mniejszym - reportaż 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Złotopolscy - serial 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Pogoda 19.58 Sport 20.00 Teatr Telewizji - Złota Setka: Emigranci 22.20 Wieści polonijne 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Pamięć - reportaż 23.45 Pegaz tygodnia 24.00 Monitor Wiadomości 0.30-6.00 Powtórki Canal + 07:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 07:45 Łapu Capu 07:50 Aktualności filmowe 08:00 Chińskie skrzydła - serial animowany 08:25 Co z oczu, to z serca - film kryminalny, USA 1998 10:30 Policyjna wdowa - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1998 12:00 Inferno - film s-f, USA 1998 13:30 Kino na świecie: Hongkong - film dokumentalny 14:30 Jeźdźcy cienia - serial animowany 15:00 Za wcześnie umierać - melodramat, USA 1991 16:50 Awantura o Basię - film familijny, Polska 1995 18:30 Chińskie skrzydła - serial animowany 18:55 Mysz-aniołek - serial animowany 19:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 19:20 Nie przegap 19:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 19:45 Łapu Capu 19:50 Aktualności filmowe 20:00 Wirtualni wojownicy - film familijny, USA 1997 21:40 Uwierz w wilkołaka - thriller, USA 1973 23:10 Sekcja Alfa - film akcji, USA 1999 00:40 Nie można mieć wszystkiego - film obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1997 02:10 Dolina Issy - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1982 04:05 Burzliwe życie Moll Flanders - film kostiumowy, USA 1997 06:05 Kino na świecie: Indie - film dokumentalny HBO 06.55 Ostatnia czarownica - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 07.50 Aniołek (Undercover Angel) - komedia, USA 1999, reż. Bryan Michael Stoller, wyk. Yasmine Bleeth, Dean Winters, Casey Kasem, Emily Mae Young (90 min) 09.20 Małolaty ninja w lunaparku (3 Ninjas. High Noon at Mega Mountain) - film przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Sean McNamara, wyk. Mathew Botuchis, Chelsey Earlywine, Hulk Hogan, Victor Vong, Jim Varney (90 min) 10.55 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 11.20 Ostatni dzwonek (Last Call) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Rich Wilkes, wyk. Ben Affleck, Sam Rockwell, Megan Ward, French Stewart (100 min) 13.00 Niedyskrecja (Indiscreet) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Marc Bienstock, wyk. Luke Perry, Richard Rosenberg, Gabriella Hall, Vladimir Nemirovsky (100 min) 14.40 Obcy wśród nas (Aliens Among Us) - komedia, USA 1998, Dave Payne, wyk. George Wendt, Julie Brown, Natalie Canerday, Christopher Brown (87 min) 16.05 Aktorzy prowincjonalni - film obyczajowy, Polska 1979, reż. Agnieszka Holland, wyk. Tadeusz Huk, Iwona Biernacka, Halina Łabonarska (100 min) 17.50 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Elizabeth Shue - magazyn filmowy 18.20 Randka z księciem (Meet Prince Charming) - komedia, USA 1999, reż. Brett Parker, wyk. Vincent Angell, Tia Carrere, David Charvet, Ian Gomez (90 min) 20.00 Złoto Majów (The Vivero Letter) - film przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. H. Gordon Boos, wyk. Robert Patrick, Fred Ward (95 min) 21.40 Błękitna laguna (The Blue Lagoon) - film przygodowy, USA 1980, reż. Randal Kleiser, wyk. Brooke Shields, Christopher Atkins, Leo McKern, William Daniels (100 min) 23.25 Upalne lato (Locusts) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. John Patric Kelly, wyk. Kate Capshaw, Jeremy Davies, Ashley Judd, Daniel Meyer (120 min) 01.30 22 października (Bang) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Richard Shenkman, wyk. Michael Pare, Ernie Hudson (90 min) 03.05 Miłosny szantaż (Love Walked in) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Juan Campanella, wyk. Denis Leary, Terence Stamp (87 min) 04.35 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 05.00 Obcy wśród nas (Aliens Among Us) - komedia, USA 1998, Dave Payne, wyk. George Wendt, Julie Brown, Natalie Canerday, Christopher Brown (87 min) TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko - serial dla młodzieży 07.35 (WP) Mieszkańcy wesołego lasu - serial animowany 08.00 Kronika 08.05 Artwizje 08.30 (WP) Integracja - magazyn 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Kowalski i Szmidt - magazyn 11.00 (WP) Czarodziejska przygoda - film animowany, USA 1991 (66 min) (dubbing) 12.10 (WP) Program edukacyjny 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn młodzieżowy 13.00 (WP) Bliżej prawa 13.10 (WP) Cień wielkiej góry - reportaż 13.30 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 (WP) Balonowy odlot - program dla dzieci 14.15 (WP) Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn siatkarski 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.20 (WP) Balonowy odlot - program dla dzieci 15.35 Szczeciński Magazyn Gospodarczy 16.10 Kronika 16.15 Magazyn muzycznej Siódemki 16.45 Gość dnia 16.50 Zielone światło - magazyn ekologiczny 17.15 Ludzie i zdarzenia: Witaj doktorze Ojboli 17.30 Magazyn reporterów 17.55 Zbliżenia 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Pół godzinki z tobą 18.50 Spotkania z muzyką 19.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy - magazyn rolniczy 19.30 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko - serial dla młodzieży 20.00 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Kronika 21.55 Program na piątek 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Integracja - magazyn 23.00 (WP) 07 zgłoś się (21-ost): Zamykać za sobą drzwi - serial kryminalny, Polska 1985, reż. Krzysztof Szmagier, wyk. Bronisław Cieślak, Zdzisław Kozień, Zdzisław Tobiasz, Marcin Troński (83 min) 00.25 (WP) Australia - kontynent kontrastów - serial dokumentalny TV 3 Lublin 07.00 Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko - serial dla młodzieży 07.35 Maszyna przygód - film animowany, USA 1991 (22 min) (dubbing) 08.10 Klub odkrywców 08.30 (WP) Integracja - magazyn 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Kowalski i Szmidt - magazyn 11.00 (WP) Czarodziejska przygoda - film animowany, USA 1991 (66 min) (dubbing) 12.10 (WP) Program edukacyjny 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn młodzieżowy 13.00 (WP) Bliżej prawa 13.10 (WP) Cień wielkiej góry - reportaż 13.30 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 (WP) Balonowy odlot - program dla dzieci 14.15 (WP) Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn siatkarski 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.20 (WP) Balonowy odlot - program dla dzieci 15.30 Panorama lubelska 15.35 Jest sprawa - program publicystyczny 16.00 ABC brydża 16.15 Gitarowe ABC 16.30 Serial dokumentalny 17.00 Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Motoświat - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.45 Przeglądarka 18.00 Panorama lubelska 18.20 Klan - serial obyczajowy 19.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy - magazyn rolniczy 19.30 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko - serial dla młodzieży 20.00 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Dawniej i dziś 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Integracja - magazyn 23.00 (WP) 07 zgłoś się (21-ost): Zamykać za sobą drzwi - serial kryminalny, Polska 1985, reż. Krzysztof Szmagier, wyk. Bronisław Cieślak, Zdzisław Kozień, Zdzisław Tobiasz, Marcin Troński (83 min) 00.25 (WP) Australia - kontynent kontrastów - serial dokumentalny 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko - serial dla młodzieży 07.35 (WP) Maszyna przygód - film animowany, USA 1991 (22 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Motosygnały - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.30 (WP) Integracja - magazyn 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Kowalski i Szmidt - magazyn 11.00 (WP) Czarodziejska przygoda - film animowany, USA 1991 (66 min) (dubbing) 12.10 (WP) Program edukacyjny 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn młodzieżowy 13.00 (WP) Bliżej prawa 13.10 (WP) Cień wielkiej góry - reportaż 13.30 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 (WP) Balonowy odlot - program dla dzieci 14.15 (WP) Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn siatkarski 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.20 (WP) Balonowy odlot - program dla dzieci 15.30 Program dnia 15.35 Spotkania kresowe - śladami Polaków na wschodzie 16.10 Cyklomotoabecadło - magazyn motoryzacyjny dla dzieci 16.25 Kronika - flesz 16.30 Zbigniew Święch przypomina sensacje z przeszłości 17.10 Leksykon miast i miasteczek 17.30 Kronika - wydanie regionalne 17.40 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 18.00 Kronika 18.25 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.35 Motosygnały - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.50 Gość TV Kraków 19.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy - magazyn rolniczy 19.30 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko - serial dla młodzieży 20.00 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.55 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Integracja - magazyn 23.00 (WP) 07 zgłoś się (21-ost): Zamykać za sobą drzwi - serial kryminalny, Polska 1985, reż. Krzysztof Szmagier, wyk. Bronisław Cieślak, Zdzisław Kozień, Zdzisław Tobiasz, Marcin Troński (83 min) 00.25 (WP) Australia - kontynent kontrastów - serial dokumentalny 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko - serial dla młodzieży 07.35 (WP) Maszyna przygód - film animowany, USA 1991 (22 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.30 (WP) Integracja - magazyn 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Kowalski i Szmidt - magazyn 11.00 (WP) Czarodziejska przygoda - film animowany, USA 1991 (66 min) (dubbing) 12.10 (WP) Program edukacyjny 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn młodzieżowy 13.00 (WP) Bliżej prawa 13.10 (WP) Cień wielkiej góry - reportaż 13.30 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 (WP) Balonowy odlot - program dla dzieci 14.15 (WP) Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn siatkarski 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.20 (WP) Balonowy odlot - program dla dzieci 15.30 Zderzenia - program publicystyczny 16.00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Temat wiejski (powt.) 16.35 Kwiaty i ogrody - program poradnikowy (powt.) 16.45 Bez ściągi - program dla młodzieży 17.20 Co jest grane? - magazyn 17.30 Kość niezgody - program publicystyczny 18.00 Panorama - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Co mnie gryzie? 18.50 Studio Trójki 19.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy - magazyn rolniczy 19.30 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko - serial dla młodzieży 20.00 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Halo Trójka 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Integracja - magazyn 23.00 (WP) 07 zgłoś się (21-ost): Zamykać za sobą drzwi - serial kryminalny, Polska 1985, reż. Krzysztof Szmagier, wyk. Bronisław Cieślak, Zdzisław Kozień, Zdzisław Tobiasz, Marcin Troński (83 min) 00.25 (WP) Australia - kontynent kontrastów - serial dokumentalny 00.50 Zakończenie programu Arte 19.00 Voyages, voyages - magazyn podróżniczy 19.45 Arte Info: Special - EXPO 2000 - reportaż 20.45 Marzenia o ziemi - film dokumentalny, Francja 1999 21.30 Wulkan wzburza umysły - film dokumentalny, Francja 1999 22.25 Młodzież między miastem i wsią - film dokumentalny, Francja 1997 23.15 Nanu lub Gaëlle - film obyczajowy, Francja 1997, reż. Christiane Francois, wyk. Magali Pillard-Godenne, Blandine Lenoir, Cindy Barthelemy (88 min) 00.45 W pełnym słońcu (Plein soleil) - film kryminalny, Francja 1960, reż. Rene Clement, wyk. Alain Delon, Romy Schneider, Maurice Ronet, Marie Laforet (112 min) (powt.) Pro 7 05.50 Cat City - film animowany, Węgry 1983, reż. Bela Ternovszky (83 min) 07.05 Run for Your Life, Charlie Brown - film animowany, USA 1977 (71 min) 08.15 The Young Adventures - film przygodowy, Kanada 1993, reż. Peter Pearson, wyk. Marc Marut, Mathieu Kermoyan, Jessica Barker, Sebastien Tougas (91 min) 09.55 Apollo 11 - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Norberto Barba, wyk. Jim Metzler, Xander Berkeley, Jeffrey Nordling, Jane Kaczmarek (90 min) 11.30 Mój własny wróg (Enemy Mine) - film SF, USA 1985, reż. Wolfgang Petersen, wyk. Dennis Quaid, Louis Gossett Jr, Brion James, Richard Marcus (105 min) 13.20 Superfantagenio - film przygodowy, Włochy 1986, reż. Bruno Corbucci, wyk. Bud Spencer, Luca Venantini, Janet Agren, Julian Voloshin (93 min) 15.00 Bądź przy mnie (Stand By Me) - film obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Wil Wheaton, River Phoenix, Corey Feldman, Jerry O'Connell (85 min) 16.35 Randka w ciemno (Blind Date) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1987, reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Bruce Willis, Kim Basinger, John Larroquette, William Daniels (93 min) 18.15 Kobieta-olbrzym (Attack of the 50 Foot Woman) - film fantastyczny, USA 1994, reż. Christopher Guest, wyk. Daryl Hannah, Daniel Baldwin, William Windom, Frances Fisher (82 min) 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 Wschodzące słońce (Rising Sun) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Philip Kaufman, wyk. Sean Connery, Harvey Keitel, Wesley Snipes, Kevin Anderson (124 min) 22.45 Terminator 2 - Ostateczna rozgrywka (Terminator 2 - Judgment Day) - film SF, USA 1991, reż. James Cameron, wyk. Arnold Schwarzenegger, Linda Hamilton, Edward Furlong, Robert Patrick (135 min) 01.25 Honor i chwała (Honor and Glory) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Godfrey Hall, wyk. Cynthia Rothrock, Donna Jason, John Miller, Chuck Jeffreys (82 min) 02.55 Ludzie z bronią (Men With Guns) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. John Sayles, wyk. Federico Luppi, Damian Delgado, Dan Rivera Gonzales, Tania Cruz (122 min) 04.25 Dog Boys - dramat sensacyjny, USA/Kanada 1997, reż. Ken Russell, wyk. Bryan Brown, Dean Cain, Tia Carrere, Ken James (95 min) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Regionalna z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 7 Szczecin z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Lublin z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Kraków z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Arte z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2000 roku